Vs. Gothitelle
Vs. Gothitelle is the eighth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 12/26/19 as part of a two episode special. Story In the Pokémon Center at night, the sound of a toilet flushing swirls. Iris leaves the bathroom, eyes half closed as she heads back towards the room. She stops and rubs her eyes, Ian sitting by a windowsill looking out at the full moon. Iris: (Yawns) Ian? It’s the middle of the night. You’re battling Sabrina in the morning. Ian: Yeah. (Shudders) I just couldn’t sleep. Meditation hasn’t been as helpful since the incident, so I tried walking. Still wound up. Iris makes her way to the windowsill and sits with him. Iris: Tomorrow’s battle on your mind? Ian: I’ve never beat Sabrina before. We’ve battled on and off for 6 years now and I’ve never won. I feel as if both my body and my mind aren’t strong enough to win. Iris: Listen, forget all of that. You just do what you do best. Have fun with your battle! If there’s one thing that I’ve learned from you, it’s that having fun in a battle does much more than stressing out about it. Ian takes a deep breath in, then exhales forcefully. Ian: Thanks. That does help. Iris: Now try and get some sleep. You can’t beat Sabrina if you’re asleep on your feet! Ian: (Chuckles) Guess not. End Scene Ian and Sabrina face each other on the battlefield, Sabrina smiling. Sabrina: I hope you are ready this time. Ian: Last time I had some handicaps. This time I’m ready and willing. You won’t win this time. Sabrina: We’ll see. Referee: This will be a six-on-six battle! The winner will be the trainer who still has Pokémon able to continue! Substitutions are allowed. Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Wyatt, Hugh, Helga, Hilda, Cheren, Casey and Cameron are in the crowd. Cameron: Come on Ian! Hilda: Show ‘em what y’all got! Cheren: The finals. The two strongest trainers in the tournament facing off. It’s only fitting that this will be a match to remember. Sabrina: Darmanitan. Sabrina causes a Pokéball to float, it opening and choosing Darmanitan. Darmanitan: Dar. Ian: So you chose that first. Then my first choice is obvious. Victini! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Victini. Victini: Vic! Freddy: Folks we’re in for a treat today! That there is the Mythical Pokémon Victini! Few people have ever seen this Pokémon so it is an honor for us to see it! The legends state that the owner of Victini is guaranteed victory! Sabrina: We’ll see. Belly Drum. Darmanitan glows red as it beats on its stomach repeatedly. Cilan: That’s not good. That’ll increase Darmanitan’s strength exponentially by sacrificing half its health! Helga: But that’s good right? It’s weaker now! Rui: If only. Its Zen Mode ability will kick in. Sabrina: Flare Blitz. Darmanitan shoots forward with a tidal wave of red flames surrounding it. Ian: Searing Shot! Victini’s finger glows white, as it fires a barely visible beam of fire. It erupts upon contact with Darmanitan, though Darmanitan plows through. Darmanitan rams Victini, another explosion occurring. Victini is launched into the sky while Darmanitan suffers recoil damage and enters Zen Mode. Sabrina: Rock Tomb. Ian: Confusion! Darmanitan forms boulders for Rock Tomb, firing it at Victini. Victini’s hand glows blue as does the boulder. Victini spins, the boulder orbiting around it as Rock Tomb is fired back at Darmanitan. Sabrina: Psychic. Ian: Solar Beam! Darmanitan releases a purple energy burst of Psychic, causing the Rock Tomb to stall. Victini charges and fires Solar Beam, shattering the Rock Tomb and striking Darmanitan. Psychic fades as the debris falls onto Darmanitan. Rui: Hold on! I’ve seen that before! Cilan: That’s the technique we utilized when we helped Luke with the Victini Warrior movie! He executed that flawlessly! Sabrina: That Confusion is stronger than before. Can it match Psychic? Ian: Let’s find out. Darmanitan fires Psychic while Victini releases Confusion. The two push each other back, as Darmanitan hovers off the ground. Sabrina: Flare Blitz. Darmanitan floats forward, a tidal wave of flames charging at Victini. Cheren: Even with weakened attack in this state, Flare Blitz’s power is still up due to that Belly Drum! Ian: Searing Shot! Then V-Create! Sabrina: (Eyes widening) V what? Victini fires Searing Shot, it exploding on contact. Darmanitan plows through, as Victini howls to the sky. Its ears ignite into flames, then fade to leave a flaming V on its head. Victini glides forward and rams into Flare Blitz. A gigantic fireball envelops the field, everyone shielding their faces with their arms. Ian pulls his jacket up to shield his face, his hat being blown away from the force of the blast. The referee flees and dives into a huddled position. When the flames die down, everyone slowly uncovers their eyes. Victini and Darmanitan remain standing. Darmanitan suffers from recoil damage, as it reverts to normal and drops defeated. Referee: (Retaking his position) Darmanitan is unable to battle! The winner is Victini! The crowd stands in ovation, the cheering drowning out all other sound. Ian walks over to pick his hat up, putting it back on his scarred head. Sabrina returns Darmanitan. Sabrina: You know, you look better without the hat. Sabrina raises her hand, the hat floating off Ian’s head. Sabrina: Battle me as you are. Ian grabs the hat back, but nods in agreeably. He takes the hat off and lets it drop to the ground. The monitor focuses in on Ian’s bald and scarred head. Freddy: Folks this is a testament to the strength of this trainer! Those wounds are indicating severe burns in the past, yet he used such a powerful fire attack! Rui: (Sighs with relief) He really has overcome the fear of fire. Iris: My heart is pounding already! And that was just the first matchup! Cilan: Agreed. The flavor of this battle hooked us all from the first bite! And there’s still more to come. Sabrina causes a Pokéball to float, it opening and choosing Gothitelle. Gothitelle: Gothi. Sabrina: Thunderbolt. Ian: Dodge and use Searing Shot! Gothitelle sparks and fires Thunderbolt. Victini, exhausted, tries to run and dodge. However, it is hit and electrocuted. Victini skids back defeated. Referee: Victini is unable to battle! The winner is Gothitelle! Ian returns Victini, looking at the Pokéball. Ian: I guess that V-Create took too much out of you. Thanks buddy. I’ll handle the rest. (Changes Pokéball) Golurk I choose you! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Golurk. Golurk: Go. Gothitelle’s eyes sparkle white, its vision becoming like X-Ray vision. The area is black and grayish, as a pair of glasses over Golurk’s eyes become visible. Gothitelle: Gothi. Sabrina: Choice Specks, huh? I had planned on swapping you out, but this may work to our advantage. Ian: Use Shadow Punch! Sabrina: Deflect it with Psychic. Golurk cocks its fist back and swings it forward, an indigo energy fist shooting across the field. Gothitelle swings its arms to block with a Psychic wave, it straining to repel the Shadow Punch. Sabrina: If that’s all that Shadow Punch can do even with Choice Specks, then you’re finished! Gothitelle, Flatter! Gothitelle claps its hands together, releasing a red pulse wave. Golurk is confused, stumbling around. Rui: Hey Cilan? What are Choice Specks? I bought those for Ian and Golett before but never learned about them. Cilan: Choice Specks increase the power of a move used. Cheren: However, it also prevents the wearer from using any other move. It becomes a one shot. If successful then it can easily beat a foe. Hilda: Why’d Ian choose a strategy like that?! Pound ‘em like a Conkeldurr! Cameron: Come on! Beat the Pokémon that beat me! Ian: Shadow Punch! Sabrina: Psychic. Golurk continues to stumble, swinging Shadow Punch into the air. Gothitelle fires Psychic, slamming into Golurk. The Shadow Punch arches down and slams into Gothitelle from above and pins it to the ground. Ian: Run forward with Shadow Punch! Golurk runs forward, going for a direct hit from Shadow Punch. Sabrina: Stop it. Gothitelle leans up on its knees, eyes glowing purple. Golurk swings its fist, but stops the attack in its confusion. Gothitelle freezes Golurk directly in front of it, fist inches from Gothitelle’s face. Ian: (Grins) Flash Cannon. Golurk: Go. Golurk’s fist retracts back into its arm, revealing a cannon barrel. A silver energy beam is fired, exploding on contact with Gothitelle. Sabrina: (Stunned) Impossible! Ian: And Shadow Punch! Golurk swings its other arm and punches Gothitelle with Shadow Punch, the energy fist extending and dragging Gothitelle across the ground. Gothitelle skids to Sabrina’s feet defeated. Referee: Gothitelle is unable to battle! The winner is Golurk! Sabrina: (Regaining composure) How did you do that? Ian: I did my research. Gothitelle have Frisk as their ability, unless it has a Hidden Ability. So you would see our Choice Specks. However, Golurk’s ability is Klutz. It can’t utilize any held items. (Grins) I appreciate the power boost from Flatter as well. Flash Cannon wouldn’t have been as strong without it. Sabrina: Well played. It seems you are relying on tricks more than strength. Ian: Against a Psychic wielder, brute strength is never enough. Sabrina: (Returns Gothitelle) Point taken. Case in point, Musharna! Sabrina causes a Pokéball to levitate, it opening and choosing Musharna. Musharna: Muush. Ian: Golurk, use Fly! Golurk retracts its hands and legs into its body, them activating like rocket jets. It soars high into the air, then dives down towards Musharna. Sabrina: Hypnosis. Musharna shrouds itself in a thick pink cloud of dream mist, Golurk flying through and crashing. The mist fades to show Golurk lying face down, not stirring. Sabrina: Dream Eater. Musharna opens its mouth, as a suction effect occurs. Golurk’s energy is sucked from it, Musharna swallowing it. Golurk eventually stirs, standing up in anger. Ian: Shadow Punch! Sabrina: Energy Ball. Golurk fires Shadow Punch while Musharna fires a dark green Energy Ball. The attacks hit their targets, with Golurk dropping defeated. Referee: Golurk is unable to battle! The winner is Musharna! Freddy: Ian chose a type advantage against the Psychic type but it wasn’t enough to land more than a single victory! Now these two heated rivals are down two Pokémon each! Main Events * Ian and Sabrina begin their full battle for first place in the Vertress Conference. * Ian's Victini is revealed to have learned V-Create. * Ian's Golurk is revealed to know Flash Cannon. * Sabrina is revealed to own a Musharna. Characters * Ian * Sabrina * Freddy O'Martin * Referee * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Wyatt * Hugh * Helga * Hilda * Casey * Cameron * Cheren Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Golurk (Ian's) * Darmanitan (Sabrina's) * Gothitelle (Sabrina's) * Musharna (Sabrina's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * Sabrina is the third trainer that Ian has battled in a previous Pokémon League Tournament to battle in a second tournament. The other two are Gary Oak and Hugh. * Ian reveals that his technique of calming himself following his leg injury, meditation, no longer works after he received his burn injuries. * Sabrina removing Ian's hat is to signal that she doesn't care what he looks like but who he is instead. And those scars are part of his identity now. ** This marks the first time the world as a whole has seen Ian's injuries. * Golurk having the ability Klutz is to trick foes with Frisk just like shown in this scenario. It was chosen to also give a reason why no one ever noticed it as a Golett held the Earth Plate. * Sabrina's Musharna wasn't originally going to debut until a later episode. It was added early in this battle to give Sabrina more Gen V Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments